Duke Hunts' Johto Adventure: The Road Begins
by HodgePodge97
Summary: After getting a letter from his father, teenage rancher Duke Hunts must journey across Johto to meet him. Along the way he makes new friends, wins gym badges, and finds...romance? Join Duke on his adventure through Johto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First Pokemon fanfiction**

**Location: Three Miles North of New Bark Town**

"This is the third time you've slept through your alarm Duke."

I cracked open one eye and looked up to see my mom standing over my bed.

"What?" I said.

"This is the third time you've slept through your alarm Duke." she repeats.

"Sorry," I say as I rolled over on my side and sat up, "I guess I'm a hard sleeper."

"Don't give me that young man, this is the third time in a row you have slept through the alarm. The first two times the alarm rang for ten minutes before I woke you up, this time it was thirty." she sighs "How is that even possible."

I shrug, "I don't know." I mumbled still half a sleep.

"Anyway," she sighs, "get dressed and comb your hair, it looks like a rattata's nest."

I groan as I stood up from the bed and walk to the bathroom. I look in in the mirror to see my hair sticking in every which way.

Dang it.

During the warmer months I keep my jet black hair cut short, but its the middle of December so I let my hair grow long enough that it covers half my ear. I turn on the sink and put head under the faucet to wet it don't, before drying it with a towel and combing it.

After putting on my work jeans and a long sleeve shirt, I hear laughing and barking. I turn just in time to see my little sister Sally and Fang run down the hallway. Moments later she comes back to the bathroom door with Fang right on her heels.

"Morning big brother," she grins, "what are we doing today."

"Don't know yet." I said getting down on one knee so I could scrat Fang, my poocheyena, behind the ear.

Sally laughed, "Fangy likes that." she giggled.

Now I love my little sister Sally to pieces, she being four and me being 15 I'm in charge of taking care of her. I don't mind though.

"How about you and Fang go play in the living room," I said, "I've got to check on the Pokemon."

"O.K." and she's off with Fang running closely behind.

After putting putting on my work boots, gloves, and wool lined coat, I reach for my most important piece of clothing.

A plain old ball cap. It may not seem like much, but I've had it since I was a kid.

As I walk out the front door,I yell out "Mom I'm going to check to Pokemon."

"O.K. Duke" is the response I hear as the door closes.

The bitter cold of December bites at my nose as I walk across the yard. Its cold enough to see your breath as I inhale and exhale the freezing air. A light snow covers the fields as I walk other to the fence. As I lean against the fence I see my Ponyta,Cinder, already wide awake pawing at the ground looking for grass. On the other side of the pen my Tauros was asleep with snow covering him.

I jogg over to the barn and open up the doors to the sight of sleeping miltank. The lazy pink pokemon snoozing z's.

Smirking at the sight, I trotted back to the house.

Opening the door and feeling the warmth was awesome. I passed through the living room to see Sally and Fang rolling around playing. When I arrived in the Kitchen my mom was already cooking breakfast.

"Hey." I said as I sat down at the table, "whats for breakfast."

'You got a letter from your father." she says, "it was in the mailbox this morning."

"Dad" I though as I reached for a envolope at the middle of the table. I turned the red envolope in my hands.

Grabbing a envolope opener, I beggan cutting the seal.

**A/N:My first ever Pokemon and addvice is very welcome. Chapter 2 in the works.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Duke,_

_Hey son sorry for not calling or writing in a while, but things havn't been easy. The job I'm working pays good, but the long hours get to you._

_I hope this letter gets to you soon because I have a problem. I can't say much right now, but I need you come over here as soon as possible._

_I know told you to take care of your mother and Sally, but this is important. Get here any way you can._

_Sincerly,_

_Your loving father_

I closed the letter and sat there. He needs me over there...now? Before he left he gave me a long speach about how I have to take care of Mom and Sally and now he wants me to leave them. It didn't make sense.

"So what did your father say." Mom's voice bringing me back to reality. When I didn't respond she turned, "Did something bad happen?"

"He wants me to come to him." I finally replied.

"What do you mean."

"He says he has a problem and he wants me to come help or something like that."

She stood there a moment before saying "O.K."

O.K.? Thats it. Thats all you think. O.K.?

"What about you and ranch?" I finally asked.

"Duke we're not helpless. "If I have a problem I can call Tony Miller down the road for help. Besides, you've had a trainer's license for five years and havn't traveled past Cherrygrove Town. You need to get out more, and stop worrying about us all the time."

"But mom, I don't have the supplies. I also only have three Pokemon, Tauros, Ponyta, and Fang. They haven't even battled much."

"You've beaten the Miller boys more times then they have you, your not weak."

It's true, I've battled the Miller brothers countless times and almost always came on the top. Their Pokemon almost always fell to my Ponyta or Tauros. Poocheyena wasn't weak he was just inexperienced. I've only had him battle against a wild rattata or ekans that had stumbled on the ranch.

"Really son go to your father," Mom said, "go buy some supplies in New Bark Town. Pay Professor Elm a visit and thank him for checking the Miltank while your there.

Professor Elm of New Bark Town. I found the dude a little weird, but he was nice enough. He checked our Pokemon whenever we had a problem or one of them was sick. New Bark Town wasn't very far and it would be nice to go somewhere other then the ranch for a change.

"O.K. I'll go."

"Good, now you better head over to New Bark," she then turned to her purse and took out some dollar bills and handed them to me.

I count them. Three hundred dollars! I looked at her.

"You're trusting we with this much money?"

"Yes, but you better not spend it all at New Bark, most of it is for to spend on your journey."

Three hundred dollars for me to spend. Ha ha ha.

"Also," she said, "I better not find out you spend that money on baseball tickets."

Crap. My favorite thing to buy. All I could buy was supplies?

"O.K. Mom I'll only buy things I need." I said forcing a smile.

"Good know get going."

Right after she said that I russed up the stairs to my room and opened up my dresser drawers. I reached in and grabbed Ponyta, Tauros, and Fang'spokeballs. I only kept them in the pokeballs was when I took them off the ranch. I clipped them to my belt and walked down stairs to find that Sally, Fang, and Mom were waiting at the door.

Sally ran up to me and gave me those big brown eyes, "Is it true that your going on a journey to see Daddy?" she asked.

I got down so I was eye level with her and patted her on the head, "Yep kiddo, I have to go and I need Fang to come with me."

She looked down and hugged Fang's neck. After a couple seconds she looked back up at me and nodded, "O.K. take good care Fangie, promise?"

"I promise." I said as I called Fang into his pokeball. The poocheyena disappeared into the pokeball in a redlight. I then kissed Sally on the forehead before walking up to Mom. She hugged me and kissed me on cheek. I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Just take care of yourself, and call home when you can." she said.

"I will, I promise." I said as I reached for the doorhandle. I gave them one last wave goodbye as I walked out the door.

I made my way down to the field and called Ponyta and Tauros. The two raced up to the fence ready to see what I want. Ponyta was the spirited one, she loved running across the fields and having my attendtion. Tauros was the quiet one. Tauros had a bad rep for being bad tempered, but my Tauros was so mild mannered and layed back.

"Hey guys," I said as I petted them on the head, " I got a letter from Dad and he wants me to visit him. Want to come?"

Ponyta got back on her back legs and pawed the air like she did when ever she was excited. Ponyta was in. Tauros gave a happy moo and nodded. Tauros was in.

"Good," I said as I grabbed their pokeballs, "return."

Ponyta and Tauros disappeared into a flash of red and I smiled, time to go.

I walked up to the gate leading to the road. I looked out to the horizon and breathed in the cool air. Every journey begins with a single step. I took my first step and leaded towards New Bark Town.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! Hope y'all had I great Christmas. Please review and tell me what you think. Later.**


	3. OC Form

First and Last Name:

Nickname: (optional)

Age:

Hometown:(any region town)

Appearence: (height, body shape, hair color, eye color, skin color, etc

Spring/Summer Clothes:

Fall/Winter Clothes:

Contest Clothes: (If your character is a cordinator)

Trainer Class:

Personality:

Romance:(yes or no)

Romantic interest:

History:

Pokemon: (Three to Six, name, moves, if you want them to evolve, put down their basic form and then their evolved form, etc)

**A/N: I will be taking Oc's till 12/31/12, two of them will be Duke's traveling companions, one boy and one girl. The rest will be see you every now and then characters or rivals. Later.**


	4. Duke Hunts

**Since you guys sent in yours OC, I might as well tell y'all about my character Duke Hunts**

**Name: Duke Hunts**

**Nickname: Dukey (by his little sister)**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Ranch North of New Bark Town**

**Appearence: 5'7 ft tall, has jet black hair that he keeps short in the summer, but during winter he lets it grow till it covers half his ear, lighty tanned skin, well built and toned, has dark brown eyes.**

**Spring/Summer Clothing: Faded blue jeans and t-shirt, he wears a thin leather vest over his shirt, baseball cap, and cowboy boots or sneakers.**

**Fall/Winter: Wears a white hoody in the fall, during winter he wears a heavier brown jacket with gloves, during extreme weather he also wears a balaclava over his head.**

**Trainer class: Pokemon Trainer**

**Personality: Duke is your average easy going funny teenager, he cares deeply for his friends and family and is willing to defend them no matter what, he can be lazy at time; he hates getting up in the morning and has been known for sleep through alarm clocks. He can be dense at times; especially around girls, it may take him a while to find out a girl likes him. Duke has an even temper, but gets mad if someone picks on someone for no reason.**

**Romance: (we will find out.)**

**History: Duke Hunts was born on a ranch two miles North of New Bark Town. He has a little sister named Sally that he cares for deeply and is always there to help her out. When he turned ten he got his trainers license and a Poocheyana he named Fang. He wasn't able to go a journey at the time, do to work keeping him home. Duke later obtained a Ponyta and Tauros. When he was fourteen his father left to go work on a job on the other side of Johto, and left Duke to take care of his mother and Sally.**

**Pokemon:**

**Poocheyena: Fang Lv. 11**

**Moves: Bite, Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack**

**Ponyta: Ember Lv. 15**

**Moves: Stomp, Ember, Fire Spin, and Tackle**

**Tauros: Lv. 16**

**Moves: Take Down, Rage, Horn Attack, and Tailwhip**

**A/N: I still need a boy companion for Duke. PM one to me, or sent a OC for a rival/cameo characters. Chapter 3 in the works.**


	5. Chapter 3

_Welcome to New Bark Town, Winds of a New Beginning_

I had read that sign so many times on my trips to this town, but for some reason I felt different when I read it this time. I wonder why? I had traveled a long two miles, but I finally arrived at New Bark Town.

The sleepy little town never had much traffic, but today the streets had several kids having pokemon battles. One match had a kid with a Totadile battling a kid with a Chikorita, while another had a Cyndaquil against a Ratatta.

'Someone just turned ten.' I thought with a smile. I remember turning ten and being all excited about getting my first pokemon.

I continued walking down the street till I was standing in front of Professor Elm's lab. The two-story building always had all kinds of cool tech in it. I walked up to the building and knocked on the front door.

"I'm coming." Professor Elm's muffled voice called.

Moments later the door opened, revealing Professor Elm. He looked at me for a moment or two before smiling, "Duke my boy, nice to see you, how have you been."

"Good Professor." I smiled, "can I come in?"

"Of course you can. Come on in."

I stepped through the doorway and enter the lab. Machines crowded the room and shelves on the walls were lined with pokeballs. After gazing around the room I noticed someone standing by Professor Elm's computer. He was about my age, he had blond hair with red streaks that was covered by a red bandana. He wore a black V neck shirt and denim jeans with a red scarf around his neck. He turned and stared at me.

"Oh I almost forgot," the Professor walked up beside me, "this is Christopher Walker." He pointed to the boy.

The guy walked up to me a held out his hand, "Nice to meet." he said.

I reached out and shook it, "Same here, my names Duke Hunts."

"Christopher here," Professor Elm said walking up behind him and patted him on the shoulders, "helps me deliver things all over the Johto region."

"You're a delivery boy?" I asked him kinda amused.

"Sorta," he placed his hand on his forehead with embarrassment, "delivering packages gives me a reason to battle trainers around Johto."

"You're a trainer?'

"Yep," he held up a pokeball, "you?"

"Mhm."

He gave me a grin,"How good?"

"I do alright." I said pullin out Tauros's pokeball from my belt.

"Want to battle?"

"All right, that's good with me." I was already starting to like this guy.

"You two can use the practice field behind the lab." Professor Elm said. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"Alright, let's go." I said and we walked towards the backdoor.

Once outside I saw the practice was a rectangle with a place for the trainer at each side. Christopher and me walked to each of our chosen sides and faced each other.

"How does a one on one battle sound?" Christopher called over to me.

"I'm cool with it."

Professor Elm walked down the sides till he was at the center, "I'll be the referee. Alright call out your pokemon."

"Blitz, I choose you!" Chris tossed his pokeball and a Houndour appeared out of the white light.

The little dark and fire type dog looked determined.

"Nice choice, but know its my turn," I called tossing my pokeball, "Tauros battle stance."

My Tauros appeared in a bright light, he gave a happy moo before looking at his opponent. 'Its been a long time hasn't Tauros.' I thought as he pawned the ground.

"He looks strong," I heared Christopher say to his Houndour, "but we can take him."

"Begin!" the Professor called.

"You got the first shot, I said to Chris, "but the second one with cost you."

"Whatever man. Blitz use Fireblast!"

What!

Flame formed at the Houndour's mouth and shot at Tauros with incredible speed.

"Dodge Tauros! But it was too late the flame hit him head on, engulfing him in a firey inferno. When the flame disappeared Tauros was still standing...barely. He was smoking and burnt.

I glared at Chris, "How the heck does your Houndour know Fireblast? That's a high level move."

He shrugged, "I had a TM for Fireblast."

I had forgotten about TMs and HMs, those rare machines that teach pokemon moves. I need to buy some.

"Doesn't matter. Like I said the first ones free the second one will cost you. Tauros you O.K."

He gave out a moo. He's still good.

"Alright then use Take Down."

Tauros charged at Houndour at full speed ready to smash it to bits.

"Blitz, dodge then use Dark Void."

Houndour dodge just moments before Tauros made contact. Tauros charged past and Houndour shot a dark ball at Tauros, the ball engulfed Tauros. When the sphere disappeared Tauros fell to the ground asleep.

"Tauros is unable to battle, Houndour wins, victory goes to Christopher Walker." Elm announced.

What the heck. It was over, already? I got crushed!

"Blitz good job. Return." Christopher called his pokemon back.

I ran over to Tauros. "Hey Tauros, buddy you good." All I got in responds was snoozing.

I sighed, he's alright. I called him back to his pokeball and walked over to Chris.

"How is your Tauros?"

"He's good, just sleeping like usual."

Professor Elm walked over to us and patted Christopher on the shoulder, "Gosh Christopher, your Houndour sure is getting strong. I'm surprised it hasn't evolved into Houndoom yet."

He turned to me, "We should check Tauros out just to make sure he is alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the lab I gave Elm Tauros' pokeball and he placed it in a machine.

"This machine," the Professor said, "checks the pokemon's vitals and heals them. Your Tauros should be fine."

"Thank Professor, I said absent mindly, my thoughts were on how I lost my first battle on my journey. The Miller Brothers weren't even close to Christopher's level. Did I even have a shot or did I just suck.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door. Professor El turned to the door.

"Know who could that be?"

He opened the door to find a boy standing there. The guy was about my height, he had black hair and green eyes. He wore a grey jacket that was open revealing a black shirt. He also wore jeans and a black scarf around his neck.

Elm looked at him for a moment, "Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Are you Professor Elm?" the boy asked.

"Yes I am."

"I need to talk to you."

**A/N: Special thanks to Leodasdragon, emmausgirl94, angelprincess ino, GoldenfeatherKyru, TheOriginalLegendaryMaster, fire assassin, and crlo5 for reviewing and sending a OC. Sorry is your OC didn't appear in this chapter, they will come soon. Please leave a review or PM me. Also don't forget to follow or add my story to favorites.**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

**Location: Professor Elm's Lab, New Bark Town**

"So your name is Niko Holloway?" I asked looking at him.

"Yep." he said grinning.

This guy kinda gave me the creeps, like he was about to snatch something from me. After entering the lab, the boy had introduced himself as Niko Holloway. He was from Goldenrod City and had come to Professor Elm for help starting his journey. He was new at this like me. The strange thing thou was how he said he got here. He "claimed" he woke up in New Bark Town without any memory of how he got here. Did I believe it. HECK no!

"So your just expect us to believe you woke up in New Bark Town, without knowing how you got here?" Chris questioned.

"Pretty much." he still had that wild look in his eye that made me nervous.

"I'm sorry, but that's kinda farfetched." Christopher continued.

"Hey I wouldn't believe it either, but it did happen. The last thing I remember in walking out of the Goldenrod Game corner, then everything went dark."

"The Goldenrod Game corner?" I asked.

"Mhm, it's sorta like a casino were you play slot machines and gamble." he answered before turning to Professor Elm, "As much as I'd like to talk about my way of getting here, I'd like to talk to you about me starting my journey."

"You mean you haven't had one yet?" the Professor asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen and no I haven't gone on a journey yet. My parents wouldn't let me travel outside the city."

Professor El walked over to his computer and typed in a few keys before turning back to Niko.

"O.K. let me get you started, first you need a pokemon."

He walked over to a shelf with pokeballs, before Niko spoke up.

"That's not necessary," he said pulling four pokeballs from his belt, "I've battled with pokemon in the city for years."

Hey maybe I can battle him. After my lose to Christopher, battle Niko and winning could boost of confidence. I was about to ask him, but Christopher beat me to the chase.

"I want to battle you," Christopher said, "lets see how good you are."

"Sure thing." Niko said, "what do you say Professor?"

"I thing it would be a good way to see your trainer level." the Professor said, "let's head to the practice field."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lets do a three on three battle." Niko called over to Christopher.

"Fine with." he answered.

"I'll referee this match." Professor Elm said from the referee position.

I was sitting on a bench on the sidelines waiting for the match to start. Maybe if I watch this battle, I'll learn how each one fights and how to beat them.

"Alright, call out your pokemon." the Professor announced.

"O.K. Blitz I choose you." Chris called and the Houndour appeared on the field.

"Houndour huh?" Niko said looking at the pokemon before pulling out his pokeball, "Mudkip, let's go."

The pokeball opened and out of the white light materialized a little blue Mudkip. I had heard of Mudkip, but I thought they were just in the Hoenn region. Man, Christopher sure was in a tight spot, his Houndour was at a type disadvantage with Niko's Mudkip.

"Begin"

"Alright I'll go first," Chris said, "Blitz use Dark Void."

Oh man the move that ended our match earlier. Blitz formed a dark sphere and fired it at Mudkip.

"Mudkip dodge."

The quick little water pokemon dodged and the black sphere smashed into the ground.

"Know use Mud Shot."

Mudkip opened it's mouth and fired pebble sized mud pellets at Houndour. The Mud Shot crashed into Christopher's Houndour before Chris could react.

"No, Blitz you alright."

_"Houndour."_ the dog pokemon barked, glaring at Mudkip.

"Well then use Fireblast."

Blitz's mouth began to heat up and flame erupted from its mouth. Niko didn't hesitate.

"Quickly, use Watergun full power."

Mudkip shot off a massive barrel of water, that I almost though it was Hydro Pump. The water barreled into Houndour, sending the little fire pokemon flying. When it landed it was out cold.

"Houndour is unable to battle, Mudkip wins." Elm announced.

Dang that was quick, I wonder what Chris will pick next?

"Houndour, return." Christopher said before glancing over to Niko. "I underestimated you, but I will not do it this time." He pulled another pokeball from his belt. "Go Pichu."

The tiny mouse pokemon bursted into existence, "Pich pi." It squealed sparking electricity off its cheeks.

Now Niko's Mudkip was a the disadvantage. The electric shocks from that Pichu should easy finish off a water type like Mudkip.

"Would you like to make a substitution?" Professor Elm asked Niko.

"Nah, I'm sticking with Mudkip. You good Mudkip."

"_Mudkip mud." _it nodded.

"Alright then, begin."

"Hurry Mudkip, use Mudshot."

Mudkip's Mudshot flew towards Pichu, but Christopher appeared calm. Why?

"Protect."

Pichu formed light green shield just a the Mudshot hit. The Mudshot smashed into the shield but Pichu's protect held up.

"Know Pichu," Christopher called, "use Electroball."

Pichu jumped up in the air and began to spin, as a ball of electricity formed at the tip of its tail. Once it got big enough, Pichu hurled it at Mudkip. The poor water pokemon didn't know what hit it, the sphere exploded on impact with Mudkip. The smoke cleared and Mudkip was laying on the ground knocked out with static sparking off its body.

"Mudkip is unable to battle, Pichu wins." Professor Elm announced.

Niko stared a Mudkip for a moment before reach for his pokeball, "You did good my friend, now return." He clipped the pokeball back to his belt before looking at Christopher. "It has been a good match dude, but my next pokemon will finish the job," he tossed a pokeball in the air. "Come on out Gabite!"

Gabite? That was a new one to me. The pokemon burst from its pokeball and landed on the ground with a thump. Its was a dark purplish colored pokemon with a thing sticking out of it's back like a Sharpedo fin.

'Hey wait a minute' I thought as I reached into my back pocket. I pulled out my pokedex, the red device was given to me when I was ten, but I hadn't used it very much over the years. When I decided to leave, I dug the handheld encyclopedia from my drawer and slipped it into my pocket. Might as well use it.

I flipped open the pokedex and pointed it at Gabite. A picture of Gabite appeared on the screen and the robotic voice of dexter came to life.

"_Gabite the Cave Pokemon, this Dragon/Ground types' scales have been told to have healing power when used in medicines."_

A dragon type? Thats pretty cool. Dragon types were rare in this area, so I'd never seen one before. I wonder were Gabite are from? I scrolled through the pokedex till I came to the area page and typed in Gabite.

"_Gabite," _the pokedex said, _"lives in caves and mountains in the Sinnoh region."_

Good to know.

I placed the pokedex back in my pocket and looked up just in time to Christopher's Pichu unconscious on the ground. Niko's Gabite stood over it, with a look of pride on its face.

Dang, what did I miss?

"Pichu is unable to battle, Gabite is the winner." announced the Professor.

"You gave it your all Pichu," Christopher said, "return." He lifted up his pokeball and Pichu disappeared into a red light.

They each got one pokemon left, its anyones game now. I looked over at Niko, he had his arms crossed with a confident smile on his face.

"You got one pokemon left," he called, "who will it be?"

Christopher looked over at him and smiled, "You're a talented trainer, so I'm going to call out my favorite pokemon. Dratini lets finish this." he yelled as he threw the pokeball.

Did he just say Dratini.I think he said Dratini, but that can't be right. Dratini are super rare Dragon type, he couldn't possibly have one.

Out of the white light of the pokeball, appeared a Dratini.

Oh my gosh,... he has a Dratini. The super rare Dratini. A pokemon people for years thought was a myth.

Now it was a dragon vs dragon battle. I had to watch this.

"Are both sides ready?" Professor Elm asked.

Chris and Niko nodded.

"Then begin."

"Alright then, I'll make the first move." Chris said, "Dratini use Dragonrage."

Dratini formed a yellow sphere at its mouth and fired.

"Gabite use Dragonrage too."

Gabite shot off its own Dragonrage. The two Dragonrage collide in midair and exploded, filling the air with smoke. Chris didn't wait around for the smoke to clear, "Dratini, Aqua tail."

As a fast as lightning, Dratini moved across the field and smashed Gabite with its blue glowing tail. Gabite tobbled back from the blow, but managed to stay up.

"Take it like a pro Gabite, know use Sandstorm."

Sand start stirring up around Gabite's feet and soon spread across the field covering Dratini.

"Ha, Gabite's Sandstorm with deal all non ground types damage for a while," Niko said to Chris, "so even when I'm not attacking you, you'll still take damage."

"We're not going down that easy," Chris yelled over the roar of the sandstorm, "use Aqua tail."

"Gabite, Slash."

Both pokemon clashed, causing another explosion. When the smoke finally cleared both of them were knocked out.

"It's a draw, both sides are unable to battle." the Professor announced.

...What just happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had returned to the lab and were healing Niko and Chris' pokemon before I remembered why I had come to New Bark Town.

I walked up to Professor Elm, "Hey I need to talk to you in private." I whispered.

He saw the serious look on my face and turned to Chris, "Christopher, how about you take Niko to the Pokemon Center and help him rent a room."

Chris looked between me and the Professor before nodding, "Sure thing, come on Niko."

"Right behind you," he said as they when out the door, "by the way, is the Nurse Joy in this town pretty." then they were gone.

"So whats the problem?" the pokemon professor asked.

"Well," I said scratching the back of my head, "I came to New Bark for a reason."

"And that is?

I explained how I got a letter from my Dad and how I was about to travel across Johto to meet him. I also told him about how Mom wanted me to start my pokemon journey.

"So I came to town to buy some supplies before I leave." I finished.

Elm scratched his chin and nodded, "I see."

He reached into his desk and took out six pokeballs. "You'll need these." he said handing them to me.

"Pokeballs?"

"Well you don't expect to travel with just you Ponyta, Tauros, and Poocheyena do you." he smiled, "catch some more."

I never thought of catching more pokemon, but...I gues it wouldn't hurt.

"Also," Professor Elm said picking up my backpack, "take these."

He began filling up my back with medicines, pokemon food, and human food. He was giving me all this?

"Why give me all this," I asked, "I have money, I can buy it at the Pokemart."

"It's my duty as a Pokemon Professor to help trainers out. Now this should keep you full till Violet City."

He handed my back to me and I swung it onto my back. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome," he patted me on the shoulders, "know you better get over to the Pokemon Center and some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you."

I headed for the door and reached for the doorknob before I hear him say, "Oh and Duke."

I turned back and looked back at him.

"Good luck."

"Thank you sir." I grabbed the doorknob and walked outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RING RING RING!_

"What is that sound!" I shouted sitting straight up in bed. I turned to my alarm clock and hit the button. I read what time it was. The alarm had been going for thirty minutes! How is it even possible to sleep through thirty minutes of that!

"Ugh." I groaned as I rolled out of bed. I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs to the Pokemon Center lobby. Chris Walker was sitting in a chair reading a book when I plopped down in a chair across from him.

"Morin." I said.

"Sup," he said looking up from his book.

"Hey, where is Niko? I asked looking around.

"Don't know. Last time I saw him was last night. He was a the counter flirting with Nurse Joy."

"I'll go ask her." I said as I got up from the chair and walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy."

She walked up to the counter, "Yes may I help?"

"I was wondering, do you know what happen to that boy with black hair and green eyes that was in here last night?"

Her mood darkened. Oh no, Niko...what did you do.

"Yes, he left early this morning saying he was going to become a pokemon master and comeback for me."

Uh huh.

"Thanks." I said and left the counter. I had a feeling I was going to see Niko Holloway again.

I looked over to where Chris had been sitting to find he wasn't there. Where did he go? I ran outside the Pokemon Center and saw him standing by the gate at the edge of town. I hurried over to him.

"Hey man, I gasped a little out of breath, "what are you doing."

"Waiting for you," he replied picking up his back, "I'm coming with you. I can't let a newbie like you out all by yourself."

"What, I'm not a newbie, I'm older than you."

"I'm more experienced and know this region like the back of my hand," he smirked at me.

"Fine you can come, but I got three rules if you travel with me."

"What are they?"

"Don't wake me up early, don't touch my food, and don't everrr...make your mom jokes around me."

"Agreed." he said and we shook hands. We then headed past the gate and towards Cherrygrove City.

This should be interesting.

**A/N: Done, "takes huge breath"...longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry if your OC did appear, they will I promise. I'm giving each one a special appearance. BTW the OC's will close after today. Special thanks to angelprincess ino, TheOriginalLegandaryMaster, crlo5, dragonmage123, and supersexyghotmew95 for reviewing, favoriting, or following my story. Chapter 5 up soon. Have a Happy New Years.**

** Reviews are always welcome.**

**Later.**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Check out the poll on my profile**

**Location: Route 29**

"You know this is your fault, right?" I said with my arms crossed, glaring at Chris.

"Come on man." he said checking the map, "we're not lost. We just aren't sure were we are."

"People have a word for that, it's called LOST. I thought you knew the Johto region like the back of your own hand."

"I do as long as we stay on the road. It's not my fault, that someone chased a wild Pokémon through the woods."

"I thought it was a rare Pokémon."

"It was a Ratatta!"

"I didn't know, all I saw was a shadow."

I sighed this wasn't getting us anywhere. We were still lost and in the middle of no where. Chris and me had left New Bark Town two days ago and were about half way to Cherrygrove City. That is, if we find our way back to Route 29.

"O.K." Chris said, "I'm ninety percent sure that this way," he pointed to our left, "will lead us back to the road."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Do you have a better idea."

No.

"Alright then," I said, "lets go."

We grabbed out backpacks and headed off. After about ten minutes of walking, I saw a gap in the treelines. I sighed with relief and made a beeline for it, with Chris close behind. Moments later, both of us were on the road of Route 29.

"Heck yes," I said pumping my arm, "lets go to Cherrygrove City."

We wandered down the road about half a mile, before I heared the sound of yelling.

"Whats that?" Chris asked, glancing at he.

"Don't know." I replied, "lets find out."

We raced up the road, til we found the source of the commotion. Two people, a boy and a girl, were arguing up the road a ways. The girl had long brown that was in a ponytail; that went down to her hip, she had green eyes and was a little muscular, but slim. She wore a black tube top with camo cargo shorts and combat boots.

The boy had short messy black hair, clear blue eyes, and dark tan skin. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with jeans, and his left hand was covered by a black leather glove. He seemed to be bored with the argument, because he had his head tilted while the girl continued to yell at him.

As Chris and me got closer, their conversation was hear loud and clear.

"You couldn't have won," the girl said, "How it possible that your Houndour beat my Houndour?"

"K why are you making it such a big deal," the boy said shaking his head, "it was just a battle."

"It's not the battle, it's the fact that your Houndour beat my Houndour."

The boy sighed and was about to replied, till see saw us standing there.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Duke Hunts," I replied before pointing to Chris, "this is Christopher Walker."

"Hey," he said giving them a small wave, "you can just call me Chris."

"I'm Aramis Vertag, but most people call me Ara," the boy said.

"And I'm Kiya Jennings, or K for short." the girl said, "Are y'all trainers?"

"Yep," Chris said grabbing a pokeball from his belt, "Wa-."

"Not this time," I said grabbing his arm.

"Hey, whats the matter?"

"You got to battle Niko, so I get to battle one of them."

"Fine." he said clipping the pokeball back to his waist.

"So, I said turning to Kiya and Aramis, "which one of you wants to battle?"

"I'd like too, but I need to get to Cherrygrove," Aramis said, "They're having a contest soon."

He picked up his packed and waved to us, "Maybe I'll see you guys later, and K don't loose your temper on him."

With that he walked off. She has a temper? I looked back at Kiya to see she already had her pokeball ready.

"How does a one on one battle sound?" she asked.

"Fine with," I said pulling out Ponyta's pokeball, "Ponyta let's go."

Ponyta appeared on the battlefield, her fiery mane blazing.

"Nidorino, I choose you," Kiya threw her pokeball and the poison type Pokémon appeared.

"You can make the first move," I said.

"Big mistake," she smiled, "Nidorino use Horn Attack."

The purple Pokémon charged forward with its horn aimed straight at Ponyta.

"Ponyta dodge, then use Ember."

Ponyta jumped to the right as Nidorino charged by, before peppering it with red-hot embers. Nidorino feeling the hot embers, backed up in pain.

"Nidorino, Poison Sting." K ordered.

Nidorino shook its self off, before opening it's mouth and releasing a swarm of razor-sharp poisonous needles.

I almost panicked, "Ponyta, hurry use Fire Spin."

She fired the ring of fire at the Poison Sting. The two attacks met and blew on contact, filling the air with black smoke. The air cleared showing that both Nidorino and Ponyta were still standing.

"Alright Nidorino us-." Kiya stopped when the sound of a cell phone cut her off.

"That yours?" I asked.

"Yes," she said reaching into her pocket, "give me a sec."

Kiya pulled the phone out and placed it to her ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but her expression told me something was wrong.

She flip the phone close and looked at Chris and me. "Sorry guys, but I have to go." She called Nidorino back to its pokeball. "I have to run, maybe I'll see y'all somewhere else." With those words she turned and ran up the road towards Cherrygrove.

I stood there a moment dumbfounded. Duke Hunts trainer record, one lose and one uncompleted battle. Great.

"Awe man," Chris said walking up beside me, "and it was starting to get interesting."

I shrugged, "I guess I have to wait till next time. Now come on let's go to Cherrygrove City, I haven't seen a contest in a long time."

"Me neither," Chris picking up his bag, "How about this, the last one to Cherrygrove has to pay for tickets."

"Your on."

With that we raced towards Cherrygrove City.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I'm just getting a little lazy. All remaining OC's will appear in the next chapter. I don't own any OC, except Duke. I might not update for a while, because school starts Monday. That really sucks, Spanish and algebra are going to kill me. Anyways, please leave a comment, add to favorites, or follow. Later.**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: All OCs belong to their respectful owners**

**Location: Cherrygrove City**

"Why...huh...huh...did I let you talk me into doing that," I panted.

"What are you talking about, you're the one that wanted to race here," Chris responded.

"I did,...huh...huh...oh ya. You're still paying for lunch, I got here first."

I collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily. After racing down Route 29, I didn't feel like moving.

Chris leaned against the Cherrygrove City sign and tried to catch his breath. He looked at the news fliers posted on the sign.

"Hey, that guy Aramis was telling the true. There is a contest in Cherrygrove today."

"Really?" I stood up and walked over to the poster. It showed coordinators in dresses and suites battling their Pokemon.

"I haven't been to a contest in a long time. Want to go?" Chris asked.

"Why not, but after it, your paying for our food."

"Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chris and me got first row seats. People all around us were finding their seats and waiting for the contest to begin.

"Nice seats," I leaned by, "First row, very nice."

"They better be, I payed for them," Chris muttered.

"Next time you better run faster."

Chris looked liked he was about to say something else, but a figure appeared on the stage. The figure was someone I'd seen on TV many times, Jillian the Johto contest announcer. Like her sisters, Vivian, Marian, and Lilian, she had shoulder length brown hair.

"Hello hello everybody, I'm Jillian, your host for the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Contest."

I audience erupted into cheers.

"You know the rules," Jillian continued, "who every is able to show off their Pokemon the best, will win this." She held up a bright red and pink ribbon, "The Cherry ribbon."

The crowd erupted again into a loud cheer.

"Now here are your judges. First the director of Pokemon contests, Mr. Contesta!"

A man in a red suite stood up, "Great to be here."

"Next is the head of the Pokemon Fanclub, Mr. Sukizo!"

A short man in a gray suite stood up. "Thank you, remarkable."

"And last, but not least, Cherrygrove City's own Nurse Joy!"

An Nurse Joy similiar to the one in New Bark Town stood up. "I'm very happy to be here," she smiled.

"Now that I've introduced the judge, lets get busy!"

The response from the crowd rang my ears. Man she knew how to get a audience going.

"This should be a good show," a voice beside me said.

Chris and me turned to see a guy sitting in the seat next to me. He was light skinned and was lean and lightly build. He had light purple eyes and navy blue hair that he had in a small ponytail. He wore a light red jacket that was unzipped, revealing a black shirt underneath. He also wore dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I guess I should introduce my self," he held out his hand, "I'm Kei Takano."

"Duke Hunts." I shook his hand. "This is Chris Walker," I pointed to Chris.

"Sup." he said.

"So, you got a friend competing?" Kei asked.

"Nope, we're just here to watch the show." I answered.

"Me to."

"Please welcome our first contestant." Jillian's voice bringing my attention back to the stage, " Aramis Vertag."

"It's him." Chris said.

I nodded.

Instead of wearing the clothes we had met him in, he wore black suit.

"Alright Riolu, spotlight." he threw his pokeball.

"Riolu," the little doglike Pokemon yelled as it appeared.

"Use Roar."

The small Riolu unleashed a powerful roar that shook my seats.

"Good now jump up and use Force Palm."

Riolu sprang high up in the air. Then it dove back towards the ground with it's palm glowing with energy. Riolu smashed into the ground, filling the stage with dust.

"Protect," Aramis commanded.

When the dust settled, Riolu was standing, surrounded by a green sphere.

"My goodness," Jillian said, "What power that small Riolu has. What do our judges think."

"That was an amazing way to show off Riolu's power." Mr Contesta said.

"Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo answered.

"Not only is Riolu powerful, but cute too," Nurse Joy finished.

"Well the judges liked it, what does the audience think?" Jillian asked.

The crowd responded with loud cheers.

Aramis recalled his Riolu and bowed, before walking off stage.

"Thats who you start a contest off." Kei said.

"True that," Chris answered.

"Lets keep the ball rolling!" Jillian announced, getting an ear splitting response.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We watched several more coordinators perform. Most were good, but some were...umm. Well I'm not a coordinator, so I shouldn't judge.

"Next up is a young coordinator named Flarita Taiyo."

I clapped along with the audience as a girl walked onto the stage. She was maybe a year younger than me. She was about four-foot four and had a slighty build athletic body. She had pale white skin and orange hair that when down to her waist. She also had bangs that stopped right above her emerald colored eyes. Her contest outfit was a white dress like skirt with yellowish-gold and pinkish flame marking. Her shoes were pinkish orange dress shoes.

Flarita held a pokeball in her hands. "Buizel, spotlight." she threw.

Out of the white light appear the strangest looking Buizel that I'd ever seen. Its was...shiny?

"Dang she has a shiny Buizel." Chris said, staring at the shiny Pokemon.

"Shiny?" I asked.

"Shiny Pokemon are super rare Pokemon," Kei answered. "Some Pokemon are just born that way."

I nodded and focused my attention back to Flarita and her Buizel.

"Now Buizel use Aqua Jet."

Buizel shot through the air, a trail of water following behind it.

"Good, now use Attract."

Buizel shun around as it formed pink hearts around its body. The pink Attract hearts covered the stage.

"Finish with Sonic Boom."

With one flick of its tail, a powerful Sonic Boom formed and fired towards the ground. When it hit the ground, the shock turned the pink hearts into pink mist. The mist covered the shiny Buizel, making it look even shiner.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Julian stared with heart filled eyes."Amazing, just amazing. What do the judges have to say?"

"Incredible."

"Remarkable."

"What a beautiful performance."

Flarita smiled and waved to the crowd. "Thank you so much." She recalled her Pokemon and walked off stage.

"That was pretty good." I said.

"Mhm, that showed off how powerful and graceful her Buizel is." Chris replied.

"Know for our last coordinator. She has come all the way from Sinnoh, so please welcome Emily Jones."

A girl about my age walked up on stage. She had long platinum blonde hair that reach her mid back with a pink ribbon in it. She had a cute face with midnight blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress.

"Whoa." I said under my breath. Wait, did I just say that. Man, I didn't feel like my self.

"Hey man, you feeling o.k.?" Kei asked.

"Huh?" I felt my face go red, "I'm fine bro."

I looked back down at the girl named Emily.

"Alright Cyndaquil, spotlight." She tossed her pokeball and out of the white light appeared a small fire Pokemon.

"Cyndaquil, first use Flame Wheel."

Cyndaquil rolled into a fiery ball and began rolling around the stage in a circle.

"Keep up the Flame Wheel and use Smokescreen."

A trail of black smoke started trailing the rolling Cyndaquil.

"Cool," Kei said, "Kinda looks like a burning wheel with smoke following it."

"Now," Emily commanded, "Finish with Flamethrower."

Cyndaquil stopped it's Flame Wheel and stood in the middle of the stage. Then it let loose a shot of flames from its mouth. The Flamethrower sailed up in the air like a volcanic eruption.

"Amazing," Jillian screamed, "Talk about hot. What do the judges thing?'

"An amazing way to show off a Cyndaquil."

"Remarkable."

"Not only is Cyndaquil cute, but it's also powerful. Just a wonderful performance."

"You hear the judges, lets give Miss Jones a round of applauds."

Chris, Kei, and me along with the crowd cheered. Emily smiled and waved. She then called back her Pokemon and hurried off stage.

"Thats the end of the first round. Please look up at the big screen to see the eight coordinators that get to move on to round two." Jillian announced.

On the big screen, Aramis, Flarita, and Emily, along with three other coordinators appeared.

"Here comes my favorite part of a contest," Chris said leaning forward in his chair, "the second round, the battle round."

**A/N: Sorry guy for not updating in a while. I got sidetracked. Anyway, that's all the OC's hope I did good with them. All Oc's will appear again. BTW I have a poll on my profile for you guys to checkout. Don't forget to review, add to favorites, or follow. Later.**

**1. Kiya Jennings 16**

**2. Aramis Vertag 16**

**3. Kei Takano 15**

**4. Niko Holloway 16**

**5. Emily Jones 15**

**6. Flarita Taiyo 14**

**7. Christopher Walker 14**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Pokémon. All OC's belong to their respectful owners.**

**Long time no see guys! Hope this extra long chapter has worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Battle for the Cherry Ribbon: Part 1**

"Welcome back everyone," Jillian greeted every. "We are about to start the second round of the contest. Now the contestants who made it this far, will battle it out for the Cherry Ribbon!"

The crowd went crazy with cheers as she held up the red-colored ribbon.

Jillian waited for the cheering to quiet down before continuing. "For all of you who don't know how the second round works, allow me to enlighten you. The coordinators that made it to the second round are set up to have a Pokémon battle with each other. The goal of the coordinator is to show off their Pokémon the best in their battle, in a certain amount of time. The coordinator shows their Pokémon off the best at the end of the clock is the winner."

I sat back in my seat as the audience applauded. A contest battle was always interesting to watch.

"So do you guys want to make a bet on who's going to win the contest?" Kei asked.

"No thanks," Chris replied.

Kei turned to me. "How about you Duke?"

I shook my head. "Sorry man, I don't know any of those coordinators enough to bet on one."

Kei shrugged. "Whatever, I guess I'll keep my money."

"It's time for our first second round battle," Jillian announced. "In this Pokémon battle, we'll have Aramis verses Toby!"

My ear rang with claps as Aramis and another coordinator named Toby walked on to the stage. They shook hands before walking to their side of the battle field.

"Coordinators, please call out your Pokémon." Jillian announced.

Both coordinators gripped a pokeball from their waist

"Alright Bellsprout, spotlight!" Toby threw his pokeball and out of the white light appeared a determined looking Bellsprout.

"A Bellsprout?" Chris exclaimed, as if it was the weirdest thing he'd every seen. "Why would he bring a Bellsprout out for a contest battle? He must really want to lose."

"I would judge that Bellsprout to quickly," I said, without taking my eyes off the Pokémon. "That Bellsprout has a determined look to it."

"I agree," Kei said. "Now I want to know Aramis' choice."

Aramis stared at the Grass-type Pokémon before enlarging his pokeball. "Come on Zubat, let's do this. Spotlight!" He tossed the red and white ball into the air and out popped at blue bat.

"Good choice," Chris nodded in approval. "A Poison-type Pokémon against a Grass-type Pokémon. Aramis has the advantage in this battle."

"Alright ladies and gentleman," Jillian announced. "We have five minutes on the clock. Let the battle begin!"

Toby stepped forward and smiled. "O.k I'll make the first move. Bellsprout, knock Zubat out of the sky with Razor Leaf!"

The Poison and Grass-type Pokémon unleashed a volley of razor edged leaves that sailed towards Zubat.

Aramis didn't hesitate. "Zubat dodge, then use Supersonic!"

Zubat flew up just in time, as the Razor Leaf attach passed by harmlessly. The Pokémon then opened its mouth and let loose an ear piercing screech. I covered my ears as the sound hit Bellsprout, causing the Grass-type Pokémon to spin around in confusion.

"Oh no ladies and gentleman, it looks like Aramis' Zubat has Toby's Bellsprout all turned around!"

"O.K Zubat, use Leech Life," Aramis commanded.

A yellow light fired from Zubat's mouth and hit Bellsprout. The poor Pokémon glowed red as its energy was taken back to Zubat.

I glanced up at the big screen and saw Bellsprout's health bar fall to nearly nothing.

"This will finish it," Aramis yelled. "Zubat, use Bite to lift Bellsprout into the air."

Zubat flew in quickly and sank it's teeth into the Pokémon's head. With one swoop of its wings, the Poison and Flying-type Pokémon lifted Bellsprout up into the air. Both the Pokemon and its trainer were in panick as Zubat flew higher and higher into the air.

"Now," Aramis paused before continuing. "drop Bellsprout."

Toby cringed as Zubat opened its mouth and let the sqeeling Pokémon fall. A mid second after its release, Bellsprout slammed into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. As the dust began to settle, I could see Bellsprout out cold in an impact crater. The health bar on the big screen went to zero.

"Whoa, what an amazing battle!" Jillian said, gripping her microphone with excitement. "Aramis' Zubat's speed and strength proved to much for Toby's Bellsprout. Please congratulate our first second round battle winner, Aramis Vertag!"

The crowd erupted with cheers as Vertag waved to the crowd before jumping off stage. His opponent, Toby, quietly recalled his Pokémon and left the stage too.

"That was quick," I frowned. "I hope the rest aren't that quick."

"Probably not," Kei tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. In his hand was a whole bowl that I didn't remember him getting. "The power level between those two was really far between." He popped another piece into his mouth. "That Aramis guy is one high level trainer."

Chris eyes the bowl of popcorn. "Where did you get that?" he questioned.

"Get what?" He turned to looked at Chris.

"The popcorn. I didn't see anyone selling any drinks or food."

Kei looked down at the bowl in his lap and scratched his head. "You know, I really don't know."

Chris frowned and turned to look at me. I shrugged and turned my attention back to the stage. A repair team was finishing repairing the damage the Pokemon's attacks had done to the stage. The quickly picked up their tools and Jilian walked onto the stage.

"Well that was an exciting first battle, so let's get the next one started!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

"The next two coordinators to battle are Flarita Taiyo from the White Forest in Unova and Levi from Slateport City in the Hoenn region."

A teenage girl, about my age, with long orange hair walked into the spotlight. She was about four-foot four, slime and wore a necklace with an orange sun-shaped crystal on it. Her contest costume was white dress-like shirt with yellowish-gold and pinkish flame markings.

Another trainer, the guy who must have been Levi, jogged into another spotlight. He smiled with confidence.

"Coordinators, please present your Pokémon!" the referee announced.

Levi plucked a pokeball and threw it, "Abra, let's fight!" Out of the white light of the pokeball appeared a tiny Psychic Pokémon.

"Vanilite let's go!" Out of Flarita's pokeball appeared a tiny ice-cream shaped Pokémon.

"To cool!" Chris almost screamed, "A Pokémon from the Unova region. Those Pokémon are only found in that region." He continued to stare, with stars in his eyes, at the Ice-type. Kei's sweatdropped and gave Chris a weird look before turning back to the stage. "O.K. then..."

Both Pokémon were in battle stance and ready to fight. "You can have the first attack," Levi said before winking at his female opponent. "Ladies first."

Flarita just smiled before saying, "The first and only attack." A confused looked crossed Levi's face before the Unova coordinator yelled. "Vanilite, use Blizzard!" Vanilite began spinning, blowing ice and snow outward. The poor Psychic didn't know what hit it as it was caught up in the freezing attack.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the at freezing fog from the blizzard swept up into the stands. I could hear Chris' teeth chattering as he said, "I didn't know that small fry could make such a powerful attack. I hope that last battle has a Fire-type, because I really hate this cold." Next to him Kei added a complaint, "Stupid fog, how are we suppose to enjoy a Pokémon battle, if we can't see it?"

As if on que, the fog began to thin and an ice covered battle stage became visible. Levi's mouth hung opened as he stared at his frozen Abra. The frozen Pokémon was fast asleep in its icey prison. Across the stage, a beaming Flarita Taiyo recalled her Pokémon and happily jogged off stage after the ref announced her the winner.

It took a stunned Jilian a quick shake to recover before yelling. "Incredible! In my whole life, I have never seen a quicker victory then the one that just happened before us! In less than fifteen seconds, Ms. Taiyo has moved on to the final round!

Levi on the other hand, didn't have Jilian's excitement. "But but but but..." he kept repeating as if he didn't believe what had just happened in front of him. Two security guards walked on stage and dragged the still murmuring coordinator and his frozen Pokémon towards the exit. "But but but..."

"Well," An awkward Jilian wiped the side of her head with a towel. "Now that that's done, the final battle before the final round is about to begin. These next two coordinators are fighting for the chance to battle Flarita for the Cherry Ribbon. I hope this battle gives us a preview of the talent the final battle has to show us. Let's get this battle started!

"You dang right!" Chris and Kei yelled. I gave a small smile, '_Those two are a lot alike._'

"Wait!" Jilian screamed. The whole audience went silent as we turned are gaze a the announcer. She had two fingers pressed against her headset, as she listened carefully to whoever was talking to her. She gave a several nobs before saying, "Understood." She turned back to the crowd with a neutral face. "I haveave just received word that Aramis Vertag has dropped out of the contest. He was supposed to battle Ms. Emily Jones for the spot in the final round. Since he has dropped out, Emily Jones will automatically move on to battle Flarita Taiyo for the Cherry Ribbon." The news sent the audience into a low murmur as they talked about who would win the ribbon and why had Aramis dropped out.

"Because of this unexpected turn of events, we will have a break to reorganize. Please return in two hours for the final battle of the Cherrygrove Pokémon Contest."

All around us people got up from their seats and headed for the exit. Kei, Chris, and me stayed seated as we waited for people to clear out. Chris gave a loud yawn and leaned back in his seat. "Well looks like we have a two hour break to relax and wait for the last match to start." He stretched his arms over his head. "What do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know about you guys," Kei said as he got up, "but I'm hungery." He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I wonder if that diner down the street makes good food?"

I facepalmed, _'After eating all that popcorn, he was still hungery?_

**Please don't be mad at me, I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, or any of my stories for that matter. I have been having a bad case of writer's block, anime addiction, and highschool. But I'm back in the saddle now.**

**Hopefully the Battle for the Cherry Ribbon: Part 2 will be out soon. Till then, check out my profile and checkout any new stuff I've posted. Also remember to favorite, follow, and review my stories. Nothing gets me more inspired to write then getting reviews! Till next time guys! Later.**


	10. End of Part 1

**A/N: Sorry guys but I'm going to end this part of the story right here. I've hit a dry rock on this and don't know where to take it. I'll write part two some time later. Thanks for all the support you've show this fanfic.**


End file.
